Stars Align
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: It has been nearly a month since the threat of the Volturi loomed over the Cullens and friends because of little Renesmee. Now, their fates will be forever changed after some magical strangers are drawn into town. 3 character POVs. Post Breaking Dawn. Some new pairings/imprints included. Under a minor rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: Shaye

_Yes, another story…. This is just a little idea that just would not let me sleep until I wrote the first chapter until nearly morning when I can't sleep once the sun is up anyway. Thank you plot bunny. _

_This story deals with the magic side of things that I felt could have been included in the Twilight series. It will be in the POV of three different characters. I will label at the top of each chapter who is speaking._

_OC Character casting so far:_

_Shaye__: _Q'orianka Kilcher

_Giana: AnnaSophia Robb_

_Aiden: Nick Robinson_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer has complete ownership of her characters and world. I own the handful of OCs in this story._

_It has been nearly a month since the threat of the Volturi loomed over the Cullens and friends because of little Renesmee. Now, their fates will be forever changed after some magical strangers are drawn into town. 3 character POVs. Post Breaking Dawn. Some new pairings included._

* * *

_**Stars Align**_

_**Shaye**_

"Shaye, are you sure about this?" Giana looked at me with concern in her bright blue eyes. "I can definitely sense that something major happened here, but are you certain that the Elders wanted to send only _us_ to have a look around?"

That was something I was curious about myself. One thing I've learned about Giana, is that she's very intuitive. Likely part of her specific magical gift. I had to be careful not to let her touch me throughout this journey to avoid her seeing something I didn't want her to.

Behind her, her twin brother Aiden gave me a curious look as he waited for a reply. Not wanting to give any more hesitance, I gave a firm nod.

"This is definitely the area where reports of strange supernatural type events took place." _Albeit over a month ago if the village elders were to be correct_, I added to myself. "We were just sent to investigate as we were from the closest community."

Just outside Butte, Montana was where the closest large magical community to the Pacific North West was located. Clusters of communities and villages were scattered all over the continent and probably the world. One of the biggest in North America was near New Orleans, Louisiana. They were kind of sloppy in staying hidden from the normal world over there.

Aiden stepped forward to place a hand on his twin's shoulder. "And we'll do our best to find answers, if you're up to it, sis?"

The brown-haired young man flashed a smile at the blonde. Giana closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "I'll do my best."

I smirked at the pair. "Then let us get started. I'll get a _bird's eye view_ of the area while you two track on the ground."

Aiden gave a short laugh at my intended phrasing. Even Giana cracked a small smile. "Don't get lost in the _clouds_, Shaye," He said.

"That was _years_ ago," I assured him, rolling my eyes at the memory. I was still fairly young and learning my unique power when I went too high and literally did get lost in the mist of clouds.

I turned away and concentrated for a moment, letting out a deep calming breath before jogging ahead. In no time, I felt my entire body shift into itself. The discomfort of this feeling gradually faded away with every turn. I watched as my long dark hair blowing in the wind grew shorter as the rest of the world grew larger. I took to the sky, basking in the thrill of the wind blowing through my feathers as I soared in the sky.

To this day, I could still recall the very first time I could successfully transform into a hawk. I was 15 years old when I discovered what my unique magical ability was. As per the age range when a practiced Magi normally could see into their mind's eye and make that conclusion. It took much more concentrated meditation and practice for me to finally achieve that knowledge. And a few months more to be capable and comfortable in this smaller and lighter form.

Every experienced Magi could accomplish an assortment of magical feats according to their strengths and interests, but each individual was uniquely gifted with a specific ability that fit them somehow.

I glided around once more above where I left the twins. Giana looked up and waved while Aiden crouched to examine the ground beneath him. He likely already began his tracking by using a mix of physical and a slight touch of magical means. In my personal opinion, Aiden is one of the best trackers that I have ever met. Giana herself had a knack of sensing and understanding what living thing she touched. Part of her unique ability that mostly told of past events. Hopefully they pair would be able to find something and the investigation not be in vain.

This investigation was given to me to lead as I was familiar with the surrounding area. While Aiden and Giana have lived their whole life near Butte, I only became a resident there when I was about 10.

My father had died a couple years previous to that from some sort of accident and I lived with my grandparents on my father's side. Then, my mother came back from who knows where and took me to Butte. Apparently magic came from her side and I was about the age of where I'd be starting to develop mine. A few weeks after she brought me to the magical community and I began to learn of that side of my heritage, she left. That was nearly 11 years ago and I haven't really heard from her since.

I was left alone in the care of one of the village elders until they were able to find a family that would be willing to take me in. The Avery's. Aiden and Giana's parents. I became close to the twins as if they were my own little brother and sister and my only real friends. I am still a bit of an outcast not having grown up with the rest of them.

After hearing rumors floating around about a spike in unusual massive activity in Forks, Washington, most notably in the past month, I went to one of the Butte Community Elders about the matter. This activity was near my hometown. After a long council, it was decided that I would be sent there with others of my choosing to investigate and report. Of course, I chose my best friends to accompany me. I believe they have the talents to do a successful sweep of the area.

I flew further down the large meadow, seeing nothing standing out yet beyond the very thin patches of snow remaining on the ground. I completely focus on the landscape before me, really hoping for anything to stand out. Something clearly happened in this area, I could sense it; just as Giana pointed out. Something was in the air, but could it be physically found?

I rapidly flapped my wings to soften my decent before perching on a high tree branch. After a few moments of surveying the ground at a closer distance, I lowered my head in disappointment. I wasn't able to spot anything. Not willing to give up, I took back to the sky and continued south.

Suddenly, my sharp vision caught something massive rapidly moving in the tree line heading north of me. In the direction of Aiden and Giana.

In an instant, I glided around and flew as fast as my wings could carry me. An eerie howl sounded ahead. That sound chilled me to the very bone. As I neared where I left the twins, more large creatures came into view through the trees.

Four giant beasts emerged from the forest, slowly stalking towards Aiden and Giana and snarling with teeth bared. Aiden stood in front of his sister protectively. One hand tightly held the frightened blonde's hand while his other hand was outstretched in front of him. A large ice like shield was the barrier produced in front of them.

I let out a long screech at the sight. The siblings very briefly looked up at me before focusing back on the danger in front of them. I had to shift back to help them!

I took a sharp left to descend into the edge of the forest. Once back to human form, I immediately ran out to my friends. The four giant wolves growl at the sight of me, a couple crouching a little in defense. I join the twin's side, not entirely sure what I could do.

I knew a few defensive spells that might be able to hold them off, yet looking at the massive size of these beasts, I know that it would not be that effective. Aiden's little ice shield could only last so long if they decided to pounce. My heart was pounding, but I kept my glare on the giant wolves.

Wait.

…

Giant wolves.

…

My mind rapidly went back to when I was a child sitting around campfires, being told lots of legends and stories. Some of those legends spoke of giant wolves and warriors.

I stood there in complete shock, trying to comprehend what was in front of me.

It's not possible, is it?

Taking a chance that I sincerely hoped was not a very stupid one, I held up my hands to display caution and calmly stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" Giana quietly sputtered behind me, fear evident in her voice. I was not entirely sure myself, but had to do something.

"Trust me,"

I tried to calm my racing heart as I took another step. I kept my focus on the four wolves who haven't budged since I joined the twin's side. Their glares began to falter a bit as they seemed unsure of what to do. At least three of the wolves. The massive black one in the middle kept his intense focus on me.

"So, the legends are true," I began. "Of the warrior wolves?"

I instantly noticed how two pairs of eyes darted to the black one in the middle. Just as I thought. He was the leader.

"And of the leader of the pack. The Alpha," I added, feeling myself calm down exceptionally. The black wolf stood up straight and took a step forward in response. He kept his full focus on me past the obvious short barks behind him of the others likely sharing their confusion on what I spoke.

The Alpha's eyes seemed to speak his mind as his gaze was not so much a defensive one any longer, but a clearly questioning one.

Aiden spoke behind me, "What is going on?"

I ignored my adopted brother and sister as I firmly stood in front of the massive wolves, debating my next words. I was beginning to understand why I was likely accepted for this assignment; why the Elder with the seer ability was the loudest voice in sending me to the rural town of Forks, Washington.

I had ties to the area. I've heard of things that the magical community possibly didn't. Of things I was still trying to comprehend myself with the proof staring right back at me. Maybe it was about time that I finally returned to my hometown.

"My name is Shaye Uley." I surprised myself a bit as I spoke in a loud voice of confidence. The other wolves completely dropped their defense as their heads whipped back and forth to each other. Only the Alpha wolf kept his full attention on me.

"I believe we need to have a talk."

* * *

_And there you go! _

_I've had the idea in mind for quite a while about there being magic in the Twilight world. I kept putting it off because of other projects I'm working on, but the inspiration to write this came out of nowhere last night. I honestly don't know how often I'll be updating this. Posted it now to essentially test the waters to see if anyone would be interested in reading. I have a basic outline of 12 chapters so far. Please let me know what you think! I would love to finally get this idea out on paper!_


	2. Chapter 2: Shaye

**_Let's jump right back where we left off. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe. I'm only dabbling a bit in it._**

* * *

"_My name is Shaye Uley." I surprised myself a bit as I spoke in a loud voice of confidence. The other wolves completely dropped their defense as their heads whipped back and forth to each other. Only the Alpha wolf kept his full attention on me. _

"_I believe we need to have a talk."_

_**Shaye**_

It was deathly still as we had a stare down. Us against the four giant wolves. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Giana looking a bit frightened of the giant canines. Poor girl wasn't a fighter. I sincerely hoped that it would never come to that if I was correct with our greeting party.

Aiden stood tall next to his sister. Solid ice started forming around his clenched hands as he prepared for the inevitable. This seemed to agitate one of the slightly smaller wolves.

I turned my full attention back to the black wolf in the center, waiting for him to make his move. After a long moment, he nodded his head and turned towards a brown wolf with gray around his eyes on his left. The gray and brown wolf gave a short bark like growl in response to something the Alpha seemed to be telling him.

The black wolf briefly turned directly back to me and locked eyes before taking a few careful steps. Giana gasped and Aiden stepped forward in defense. The Alpha suddenly stopped and dropped low in his own defensive position. The rest of his pack copied his movement, a couple growling.

"Wait," I extend my arm out to block Aiden. The young man briefly looked at me with unbelief.

"Shaye," He hissed out. I kept my hand up to motion him to wait. At the sign of no movement on either side, the black wolf gave a slow nod. The massive animal moved once again to go around us and into the trees behind us. All three of us followed where he disappeared to.

"What is he doing?" Giana asked in a whisper. A deep growl brought our attention back to the front. The brown and gray wolf studied each of us with narrowed eyes. The two others behind him attempted to do the same.

"Jared, back down," A male voice ordered. "They want to talk."

I whipped my head around to see a tanned young man with short black hair emerge from the forest. He was bare chested and wore jean shorts. He cautiously circled around to stand directly in front of the three wolves and face us.

"Who are you?" Aiden demanded. The newcomer ignored the brunette, instead turning to me. I saw those same eyes just moments ago in another form. It was easier to pick up on that feature when I myself could also shift into an animal. There was some recognition about him in his human form that I couldn't quite place.

"I will talk if your friend promises not to attack. My pack won't move without my permission unless provoked."

Aiden hesitantly relaxed his hands, ice melting off them and dripping to the ground below. His sister put a comforting hand on his arm before giving me a nod.

"He'll behave." I assured the man in front of me. "We were taken by surprise when your little pack showed up as I'm sure you understand." The young man nodded.

"As I apologize for our part when we caught a strange scent that put us on alert." On that comment, he looked towards the twins and gave a nod. Aiden merely folded his arms in response.

"Shaye," I turned to the Alpha as he spoke my name. He paused for a moment and purged his lips in deep thought. "It has been a long time since you've been back. I'm not sure if you remember me."

I searched his face for any answer, but no name came to mind. To be honest, I wasn't the best at remembering people by their name unless I was around them more. I haven't been to my hometown in years. Besides, there was change with age to consider.

Noting my inability to answer, he gave a small smile as he introduced himself. "Sam Uley,"

Of course! It took a few seconds to attempt to match the face of an older boy with this one standing in front of me. His face was more filled out with age, but his eyes remained practically the same.

Giana immediately piped in with his response, "How are you two related?"

"Third cousins I think," I explained, not taking my eyes off of him, "Our great-grandfathers were siblings."

I wasn't sure how I should respond to making an old connection. Should we shake hands or something? We seemed to settle with keeping a bit of a distance. At least the air was a little more relaxed.

Sam motioned to his pack behind him. "I think it's safe to have conversation now."

The brown and gray wolf barked once and took off towards the forest, the other two trailing closely behind him. A moment later, a tall young man emerged in the same simple attire as Sam. A pair of jean shorts.

Sam looked at him with inquiry as he approached. "Collin and Brady are going to hang back just in case." The tall young man eyed Sam before he extended his hand toward me. "Jared Cameron." He then gave a forced smile to the twins who kept their distance, especially Aiden.

I vaguely recalled a little boy with the name of Jared, but nothing beyond a name. I turned to my surrogate siblings for introduction.

"This is Aiden and Giana,"

"I understand how you guys can shapeshift into wolves," Aiden started, "But is there a reason you all were chasing us down moments ago?"

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Sam retorted.

"We were studying the area," I interjected.

Clearly Sam and Aiden were not going to get along. Aiden was generally a laid-back guy for the most part, but he could be highly defensive in unknown situations. Especially in protection for his sisters. He claimed me as his sister that he had to defend since we grew up together even though I was nearly two years older than him and Giana.

Giana asked in a soft voice, "What happened here? The leftover energy is massive." Jared and Sam looked at each other as if to decide what to say.

Sam spoke first, "I suppose we can share some details as you three seem to have some abilities of your own, I assume? It is the reason we took up the trail of an unusual scent that wasn't quite human."

"Yes," I answered. It highly piqued my curiosity that we apparently gave off a different scent than normal. I wondered how these young men could instantly distinguish that. I narrowed my eyes at them in thought. _What other kinds of things or beings have you come across_? I wondered.

I chose my words carefully, "We are gifted in magical abilities."

"Like witches?" Jared asked.

"We prefer the term, Magi," Aiden corrected, slightly put out.

Giana quickly asked, "How is it that you can shift into wolves? Do you have magic in your tribe as well?" The blonde was always one in wanting to know how all kinds of people functioned and lived. She turned towards me as she added, "It might explain how you were able to shift as well."

This definitely caught the interest of the wolves. "Were you the hawk from earlier?" Jared asked. I hesitantly confirmed his inquiry.

"How—"

"I have pretty sharp eyesight." He grinned.

Sam boldly spoke, "Magic of some sort in our tribe is believed to exist as generations of legends have been passed down to us. As you seem to recall, Shaye," I nodded. He continued, "If you'd like, we can set up a meeting with the elders tonight to discuss things further. I'm sure they'd like to know that you're back," Sam directed that last comment to me.

I wasn't entirely sure about returning to the Reservation after so many years. I was an outsider at this point. I looked to the twins for their input. Giana looked absolutely delighted at the idea of learning about something new. Aiden sighed, but agreed.

I turned back to the wolves. "I suppose we could—only if we could get some answers on what happened here."

"And you will," Sam promised, "If you wouldn't mind sharing your reasoning's of why you were investigating."

"Alright. We'll be there."

Sam turned to Jared, "Go ahead and let Billy and the others know we will have guests tonight." Jared nodded and jogged into the forest. A moment later a few thumps could be heard before the massive rustlings of something large moving through the forest away from us. He must have shifted back into the wolf.

Sam turned back to us. "I apologize again for our tense meeting. Will you be sticking around for a while?"

"For the time being," I answered.

I wasn't adamant in divulging too much information that I wasn't sure we wanted to give. At least not yet. They may be from my home tribe, but I spent the last half of my life with the Avery's and Butte magical community. We needed to know what happened here and why. What the reasoning for the Quileute's to transform into wolves. I glanced over at the twins, unsure of what I should divulge to them as well.

_Our time here was also for something else._ I added to myself. _I'm certain of it. _

I looked at Sam with hesitance, "Are… are my grandparents still around?" I felt horrible not even knowing how things were with the family when my mother took me with her. They raised me for a little while after my father died. I gradually fell through with communication after a couple of years at Butte. I wasn't sure when I would return to my hometown, let alone if ever.

Sam grimaced. My heart fell at his expression. "Jonathan passed about 5 years ago. Charlotte is being taken care of in a home, but her memory isn't the best." He admitted.

"Oh,"

"Sue would love to have you with her if you need a place to stay. She'll be coming to the meeting tonight anyway,"

"I'll go see her."

"We'll see you tonight," He turned, but paused, "It's good to see you again, Shaye," With that, Sam took off into the trees. A moment later, a howl echoed through the forest.

"That was quite a turn of events. Mind explaining everything that just happened?" Aiden gave me an expectant look. I looked sheepishly at my little brother and sister.

"An unexpected welcoming party," I shrugged.

Giana walked over to me. "You said you were a child growing up in this area, but why didn't you tell us that your tribe had magic like you?"

"I was unaware that those stories they told us as kids had truth behind them. I just thought they were fascinating legends."

"They were pretty defensive against us until you came in." Aiden pointed out. "What were they doing here?"

"I wish I knew," I admitted. "We will get some answers tonight on what happened here."

Aiden let out a short laugh. "Maybe our little investigation just got easier. At least stranger. What will we meet next? Ghosts? Wood nymphs?"

I smiled at his joking manner now that the tension was mostly gone. There was the Aiden I knew and loved.

"Ghosts are quite real," Giana interjected. "Aunt Carrie is a well-known medium."

"I wouldn't be entirely surprised if we found out that this place was actually haunted."

Aiden made a good point. It could explain why there was an abundance of energy that remained here even after reports of strange activity a month ago. Things didn't add up though. There was a slight twinge of other energy that remained in this place. I was determined to find out what that was tonight.

But first, it was about time to reconnect with family.

* * *

_I was surprised on the interest that was taken for this story. I shall continue! Just so you know, I love to do my research for any big stories I write to make it as realistic or close to the original source material as possible. The magic aspect being brought in will eventually tie everything together. I promise._

_The next chapter will be in Seth's POV. The second of three characters. Shaye is the only OC that has her own point of view. Thanks for reading and come back soon! _


	3. Chapter 3: Seth

_Disclaimer: Just to be safe… I only own my characters. Stephanie Meyer has the rest._

_EDIT: This chapter is only an edit. I realized in re-reading that I needed to fix a couple mistakes to fit later chapters. Namely that Seth already had a job._

_I am working on updating new chapters as well. Enjoy!_

_**Seth**_

The soft sizzle of ground beef frying in the pan was the only sound I could really hear in the kitchen. Anything else was blotted out. If that wasn't enough of an indication, the smell of it made we want to melt where I was standing. The smell of it was so heavenly that I seriously wondered what my reaction would be when I actually tasted it. I'd probably fall into a food coma of absolute bliss.

I saw the brunette woman fluttering around the kitchen. There was no chance of sneaking a bite with the sharp senses of a vampire. Plus, that vampire was a mother. Double whammy of a fat chance there.

"Seriously, Mrs. Cullen, for someone who can't eat normal food, you are an artist in the kitchen." I cringed as I realized how inconsiderate that sounded even if I meant it as a high compliment.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

The pale mother figure gave the softest of smiles. Just as she always had. "No need to apologize, Seth. I am very honored that you think so."

She lowered the heat on the burner, satisfied that the meat was thoroughly cooked. I found it interesting that even though she was a vampire that fed off of animals, she was still strict on the safety of food consumption.

"Now, you can get started on cutting the vegetables for the side. I'll show you a wonderful blend of seasoning you can add to it while cooking."

When she turned around to pull out a cutting board and knife, I couldn't resist anymore. I kept an eye on her back as I reached to grab a piece of freshly cooked meat. For taste testing purposes, I tried to convince myself. Before my hand could go beyond hovering over the pan, Mrs. Cullen spoke without turning around.

"Stay out of the beef,"

Her warning was playful, but I obeyed anyway. "Yes, Ma'am."

I loved how my Friday nights had turned into cooking with Esme Cullen. That woman was extremely talented! When we had to linger around the Cullen's home to protect while Bella was pregnant with Nessie, the Cullen matriarch would always make sure that Leah, Jacob and I were fed well since we couldn't quite return home for a while.

The cooking never ceased for us whenever we came around after things calmed down. I think it was a highlight in her day or something. When I brought up wanting to learn to cook like the mother Cullen, she immediately took me up on the request.

Now here we were, making lasagna. Everything was from scratch. Well, except for the noodles. Maybe one day I could learn to make pasta from scratch as well. This was only my third lesson after all.

During these nights, Leah had been joining in for a visit. Of course, she didn't spend it in the kitchen. That sort of became my thing. Leah more hung out with Rosalie. The pair would find things to do between working on Leah's old gray Corolla and watching movies or something in her room. Probably making fun of movies if I know my sister.

I was kind of surprised how fast her and Rosalie seemed to become close friends. Can't complain at all. Even if the blonde kind of unnerves me. She seemed to get better after Nessie was born and spending time with the now pre-teen looking girl. I'm just happy my sister finally had a girlfriend to hang out with that understands her.

"Seth, do you mind grabbing the cheese grater?"

I smiled and immediately jumped in to complete the request. Mrs. Cullen—Esme as she had been trying to get me to call her—gave a tender thank you when I handed her the grater from the top of the cabinet. My sudden growth spurt last year had come quite in handy many times.

Esme turned on the oven and gestured me over to the array of ingredients and pans of food with a glass casserole dish in the center. She started giving out instructions on how to put together lasagna. I mentally repeated in my head the steps to not forget. Noodles, sauce, cheese. Repeat. She assured me that there were other ways that I could go about it, but I wanted to make sure I got everything right.

Mom was very glad that I took up such an interest in cooking. She was a pretty good cook herself, but the long hours working as a nurse was rough on her overall. I also took on a part time job recently for between schooling to help with payments around the house. Things would run much smoother if wolf duties weren't so unpredictable. Cooking with Esme helped bring home usually at least a couple days' worth of a meal.

I looked over at the matriarch. The brunette seemed so happy as she spread the homemade tomato sauce in the pan as we neared completion. She wouldn't allow any payments from us for the food ingredients. Esme would just say that she was happy that she could help provide for someone who could use it.

I couldn't help the pang of sadness that came across me. She spent so much time fixing food for us and teaching me to cook when she couldn't even enjoy what she made.

My attention was diverted due to a presence right outside the kitchen. Jasper paused to stare at me. I grew uncomfortable from his calculating gaze before remembering that he was an empath. I gave him a weak smile, trying to bring back the joy I was having the moment before with Esme.

The blonde soldier vampire began to walk on when he suddenly tensed and stared at the front door.

"Jasper?" Esme noticed her adopted son's composure, becoming worried herself. She turned as well just as I caught the scent of Jacob closing in. He all but burst through the door with only shorts on. He must have been out racing with Nessie in his wolf form. He stood outside of the kitchen with Nessie coming in behind him. The look on Jacob's face was void of any playfulness.

Jacob's sudden entrance garnered some immediate attention as Emmet, Rosalie and Alice appeared. Leah came down the stairs to join everyone.

"Seth, Leah," Jacob started with complete seriousness, "Sam has called a meeting with the Elders tonight. We're needed there."

Whatever was going on must be serious to call a last-minute meeting with the Elders.

"What about?" Leah voiced my question first.

Jacob's eyes shifted around at the Cullens before he vaguely answered for us, "Something came up. Head home first. I'll meet you for the meeting at 8."

I felt completely compelled to obey the authoritative tone that seemed to bleed from my Alpha. Whatever Sam told him has him on edge.

Before we could head out, I heard Esme calling for me. "Seth," She held out a cloth bag of a couple glass panes of food. "Take this with you. And cook the lasagna in the oven at 375 degrees for 45 minutes. The vegetables will just need reheated."

Esme must have quickly finished the rest of the topping while Jacob was talking to us.

"Thank you,"

Leah had driven her old Corolla today as we expected to be bringing food home with us as normal, especially with my cooking lessons. Just not leaving quite this early.

With how Leah's car liked to rattle, more prominently when it hit above 50 mph, I'm surprised how it was still working decently well. Whatever Rosalie did to it last week was keeping it going.

I asked my sister, breaking the silence, "What do you think is going on?"

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as she sped up another 5 mph. The wind through the cracked open windows blew harder against the bag and my clothing. I held the bag tighter closed. My bear arms were slightly chilled.

"Something big if they called an emergency meeting with the Elders."

"Why didn't Jacob give us any details?" If he had any, I added to myself.

"Maybe because it wasn't for the extra ears that were intently listening around us!" Leah snapped, "Ever think about that, Seth?"

I frowned at her tone. I thought she was making better progress around the Cullens and not as bitter. Yet, maybe she had a point.

We became good friends with the vegetarian vampires and spent so much time with them. After all we've been through together, it only seemed natural to not hold things from them. Maybe this was strictly pack business, but I could help the concern on what it could possibly be. I've never heard of a last-minute meeting like this called before that would involve the Elders.

Leah's eyes were glued to the road as we raced home, likely lost in her own thoughts.

When we were in sight of the house, I caught the strangest scent through the cracked car window. It put me completely on edge. I'm not sure how to best explain it. It was powerful and seemed to have just a hint of an electric feel about it.

The potent air of it made me want to burst out of the car right there to seek it out before she could fully put it in park. My natural wolf senses were going haywire. It was like I was internally screaming of the unknown and if it was a threat or not.

Leah grabbed my arm. I snarled at her, surprised of my actions. What seriously was this scent? "Don't you sense that?"

"Seth, wait," She cautioned while looking ahead at the house. "It's coming from inside."

I would have jumped out of the car if it wasn't for the grip that my sister had on my arm. On top of that, I fought to resist the urge to claim my territory.

"Let's think this through," I looked at Leah incredulously. Since when was my sister the cool-headed one?

She motioned ahead to where a slightly beat up red Buick was parked. "Mom's home. She wouldn't let just anyone in if they posed a threat."

Leah was right. Mom had a natural sense about the kind of person someone was. Plus, she wasn't afraid to use a rifle. I let out a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Alright, let's go meet our company."

Leah let go of my arm and gave a hesitant nod of agreement. I held the straps of the bag with one hand. My senses were on high alert as we neared the door. I tried to push back the unfamiliar scent from completely putting me over the edge. I anxiously reached the door first. There was casual talking from inside the house. Okay, good. Mom was fine.

"Mom," I called out to alert her of our presence.

"In here," She answered.

I rounded the corner to the living room and stepped dead in my tracks. This is exactly where the scent was coming from. The three individuals looked pretty normal to me. No physical strangeness about them that I could see. Just a sense of unseen power about them. I took a closer look at them.

A girl with long wavy blonde hair looked up and smiled in greeting at our presence, although she looked a bit uneased being there. A guy with dark brown hair stood beside her. His eyes shifted carefully between me and Leah, seeming to linger a bit longer on my sister. Leah tensed in response, staying put unmoving from her spot.

Another young woman caught my attention as she turned away from mom. She stood up, her long black hair cascading over her shoulder as she studied us. I looked at this third one in confusion as she looked kind of like Leah.

The room was silent until mom stood up and spoke, slicing through the tense and awkward silence. "I'm glad you could make it back."

"We came as soon as we could." I attempted to make friendly with the situation. I raised the cloth bag I was holding up. "I hope there's enough dinner for everyone. It'll just need to go in the oven."

Mom relaxed and gave a look of gratitude. Whether it was of being polite or having dinner made again I wasn't sure. Maybe both.

Leah still hadn't responded to anything. I nudged her with my arm. I think she only blinked in response, now looking at the ground. I wonder what unsettled her.

"Leah, Seth," Our mom began, "I'd like you to meet—or rather re-meet I suppose,"

Mom gestured to Leah's look-a-like first. "This is your cousin Shaye Uley, and her friends Aiden and Giana. They'll probably be in town for a while. They are coming with us to a meeting with the Elders tonight."

_I think I will stop here. The next chapter will be in a certain vampire's view who is my third POV for this story. Please leave a comment on what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

_Thanks for your patience while I dealt with hardcore studying for an exam and writing papers. I hope that you saw that I fixed the end of the previous chapter. Now on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Only my own characters are mine. All characters in this chapter belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"So, what's going on, Jake?"

I chuckled quietly at Emmet's bluntness. Couldn't blame him though. The awkward silence carried on for a while. Jacob kept his head down and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Just as I mentioned to Seth and Leah, something came up."

I could sense a bit of unease with an underlining wave of relief. I raised my eyebrow at that one. _He must be glad that Edward and Bella are out on a hunt_. I mused to myself.

If anything was evident about the mutt, it was that he tended to broadcast his thoughts loud and clear. At least according to Edward and his complaints. Jacob clearly still lacked the skill of blocking my brother. At all. There were rare times of embarrassment for Jacob where Eddie got a kick of teasing him for purely accidental stray thoughts.

Jacob directed his attention to Renesmee, relaxing some as he gave a small smile and ruffled her hair. She gave him a playful glare in response as she patted down her hair. The girl looked to be nearly the age of 8 in appearance.

With reluctance, Jacob looked up at the rest of us. He out his hand on his head in response to our inquiring eyes. "Look, I'm not for sure what is going on. Sam was very adamant about us getting home, Leah and Seth especially."

I could pick up on a tinge of guilt. Clearly, the shapeshifter was holding something back. Whether it was something he didn't want to tell us or something he was ordered not to disclose. The latter seemed more likely.

Jacob took a glance towards the front door with a sigh before turning back to us. He didn't quite look any of us in the eye. He seemed to settle on indirectly letting his eyes do a quick sweep around before looking back at the top of Renesmee's head. He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"This is Pack matters. If it involves any of you, I will let you know." To Renesmee, he added in a soft voice, "We'll finish our little contest soon."

With that, Jacob turned and quickly left. It wasn't long when he was out of sight that we could hear rapid thudding steps moving away from the house.

Renesmee turned away from the door with a small frown across her face. Friday nights were when she normally spent time out playing with her friend Jacob. The pair had even done a little hunt together for her sake. The fun was cut short tonight. I didn't have to be an empath to see the sad longing in her eyes. I wondered how deeply she understood the imprint bond between her and Jacob.

"That was flawlessly subtle," Rose commented, sarcasm dripping from her lips. She wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulders. "Want to play on the Nintendo 64?" The girl nodded in response.

My niece gave a sigh and went upstairs with Rosalie to her room. I couldn't help the pang of sadness that she left with me. On the other hand, confusion swept across the remainder of the room.

"What _was_ that all about?" Emmet said, "It's not like Jake's one to hold back anything."

I pondered that thought. Jacob Black hardly ever could keep anything secret. "You do share an excellent point," I added. "Anything, Alice?" I asked, directing my question at our charming psychic.

Before she could say anything, Esme spoke, "You heard the young man. If we needed to know of anything happening, he will tell us when he's ready." Esme folded her arms and stared us down like any displeased mother.

"Yes, ma'am," I instantly replied, out of habit.

Emmet shrugged it off. In a low voice to me, he said, "I bet that he'll be back tonight,"

"I heard that," Esme called from inside the kitchen. Emmet gave a cheeky grin, his dimples highly prominent.

I shook my head at my brother. Taking a glance at the kitchen, I mouthed my response. "Tomorrow afternoon,"

Emmet grinned even wider like the Cheshire cat. He motioned his suggested wagers with his hands. I slyly glanced over at Alice for any hints before I agreed to the bet. She shrugged with her own smirk before walking off. _Darn it. Forgot about the whole not being able to see around the wolves thing._

I weighed my options before giving a nod in agreement. Emmet silently fisted the air in victory.

Emmet paused to listen for something. He then perked up. "Yes! The classic! Mario Kart!" Emmet called up the stairs, "I call dibs on Donkey Kong!"

"Too late!" Rosalie answered in a sing-song voice. Not to be deterred, Emmet raced up the stairs. Rose yelped in surprise while Renesmee giggled at the couple's antics.

I smiled at the sweet sound and the joy filled house. I relished in it. The overall happiness of this family was addicting. It brought me a semblance of peace. Unlike the kind of world I came from before. Of bloodshed and anger.

I was so lost when I was with Maria in the South. I continued to berate myself for taking so long to realize that, being caught up in the wild side of being a vampire. That was the kind of life that was thrust upon me after my human life had been taken from me. I can't even recall anything from my past human life. Nothing except for a little blonde girl, perhaps my sister.

That day in the diner where Alice waited for me, that was the day when I started to see a little ray of sunshine in my life. It was a struggle to leave behind the war torn life that I had been accustomed to for nearly a century. Admittedly it was sometimes still a bit of a struggle, but at least I was able to lead a better life with brothers and sisters who kept me sane. And most of all a mother and father like figure that helped to guide me and honestly cared. I loved them dearly, yet I couldn't help a part of me from deep inside that felt like something was missing.

Just as I was about to head outside to go on a run to clear my head, the clanking of dishes caught my attention. Without a second thought, I strode into the sun filled kitchen. Esme had the sink running as she scrubbed away at a pan. When she placed it over in the other side of the sink, I grabbed it and begun rinsing off the bubbles. She paused briefly to look up at me, a smile brightening up her face.

"Thank you, Jasper," She quietly said.

I could feel the strong emotion of love emitting from her. I gave her a smile back, soaking in that tender emotion. Esme was such a compassionate woman who deserved the best in every way. I was so proud to refer to her as mother. She cared for each of us as if we were her own. If that wasn't enough, she adopted some stray dogs when they showed up on our doorstep to protect us from their own.

I stared down at the pan before grabbing a towel to dry it. The caring woman even began teaching one of her new sons how to cook when he requested it. Even if she herself couldn't enjoy her own culinary creations. She was genuinely happy to be able to teach what she knew, but I knew of her longing. To be able to make dinner for her family to sit down together and enjoy. I caught onto that direct comment when she recently mentioned it to Carlisle.

To be able to taste a home cooked meal again. I could only imagine what that would be like. And the simplicity of life.

A stray beam of sunlight through the window landed on my wrist. The skin there shone, giving me an even stronger reminder. I was creature who lived for blood. We all were. This immortality came at a high cost. We tried to live it out the best ways possible, but was it enough?

Determined to not let these feelings get me down when happiness was still emitting all around, I dug those thoughts deep and covered them up, figuratively patting the dirt down with a shovel. There was no need to wallow into the what was and could have been. _It was best to live life to the fullest_ as Carlisle had said a few times. Speaking of which, he would be arriving home soon enough if it wasn't a hectic day at the hospital.

Esme and I had finished with the dishes and I began putting things away as she wiped everything down. I stalled my movements when I felt a strong wave of confusion pass over. I turned and saw Alice standing in the doorway. Her expression was of complete perplexity.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. Esme paused her movements to look at her smallest daughter with concern.

Alice furrowed her brow further as she started to come out of her vision. She blinked a few times out of habit, trying to recollect her surroundings.

"I just saw a young girl—a teenage girl. She has long dark hair. I feel like I've seen her before." Alice paused again. She looked from Esme to me as she continued.

"The thing is… she kind of—looks like me."

* * *

_Next chapter we go more on the wolf side to things._

_Thanks for reading! Drop a review please!_


	5. Chapter 5: Shaye

_Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed so far! I have brought forth a new chapter! Now we get to the meeting with the Quileute Elders._

_It took a little bit between writing papers for classes and rewriting this chapter as I wasn't happy with it. Hope it all works out! _

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The OCs are mine._

* * *

_**Shaye**_

"_That was quite a turn of events. Mind explaining everything that just happened?" Aiden gave me an expectant look. I looked sheepishly at my little brother and sister. _

"_An unexpected welcoming party," I shrugged._

_Giana walked over to me. "You said you were a child growing up in this area, but why didn't you tell us that your tribe had magic like you?"_

"_I was unaware that those stories they told us as kids had truth behind them. I just thought they were fascinating legends."_

"_They were pretty defensive against us until you came in." Aiden pointed out. "What were they doing here?"_

"_I wish I knew," I admitted. "We will get some answers tonight on what happened here."_

That was my hope anyway. I couldn't blame the twins for being tense about the whole matter. After all, we were greeted by giant wolves who ended up being a part of my home tribe. I was finally able to convince them to go on with this meeting.

I got a good earful of questions from both of them earlier while on our way to what I still hoped to be my aunt's house. I couldn't answer much as I was still trying to wrap my head around all of this as well. Those campfire legends were actually true. It made me wonder what other stories also had living truth to them.

Then there was the fact that Sam Uley was a shapeshifting wolf warrior. Sure, he wasn't terribly close in family relations, yet I couldn't help but ponder Giana's questioning. Did I also have the capability in my bloodline to shapeshift like the wolf warriors? From what I recalled though; the warriors were always referenced as men.

Or did my magic lineage from my mother trigger that possibility of shapeshifting in a different form? It was a lot to process that would have to be for later when I could truly have a quiet moment. I needed to focus on this impending meeting.

It was agreed that I would be the spokesperson for the three of us as this was my people. Well, my father's people I supposed. I never fully fit in with the magical community of my mother's side either as I was one of the few who didn't fully grow up with them. I honestly wasn't sure where I fit.

Aiden and Giana immediately accepted me as I was a part of their family when they were young. I will be forever grateful to them.

I turned to glance at the pair before directing my full attention back to following the battered white 92 Corolla in front of us. Leah led the way further into La Push with Aunt Sue and Seth as her passengers.

My mind once again ran back to the events of earlier.

Dinner was an awkward affair after meeting with my aunt and cousins. I'm not sure what persuaded me to even go see family I hadn't been in contact with in a decade. I hoped that this search would be simple; a quick in and out lead on some sort of discovery. I should have known that was too hopeful. Looks like this would take a lot longer than the anticipated couple of days I had.

When we got there and introduced ourselves, Aunt Sue was adamant about the three of us not staying at a motel our entire stay. She was determined that she had room since Leah kind of moved into our grandparents' home as she had been taking care of it for quite some time since Grandma was in a nursing home.

I still couldn't decide if I should visit my grandmother or not. And I told Aunt Sue that we'd have to think about her offer.

Now my cousins were a different story.

I remember Leah more as the two of us are around the same age. She was a little feisty with the boys and would often hold her ground. I don't recall her ever being this quiet and evasive as she was upon greeting and during dinner. She hardly could look at us beyond a hello, especially Aiden which was odd in itself. My adopted brother can be protective, yet he tended to be a fairly likable guy once you got to know him. He gathered many of the younger girls' attention at home.

Seth, however, was a ball of sunshine. The kid loved to talk and had the brightest smile. It took a moment to process that this tall, fairly built young man was only 16. You could better tell once you took in hints of his boyish features.

The moment Aunt Sue announced the impending meeting with the Elders tonight, the air had turned to an immediate tension all around. I had only mentioned it to her and she later included all of them to join. Had she known prior? And did my cousins know something about the wolves? They seemed a bit nervous.

I nearly asked Giana to touch one of them and see if she could get any hints on what they knew, but trusted my better judgement. Besides, her touching them for information could possibly trigger a random old forgotten memory that couldn't be easily explained on where it came from.

Giana was still learning in her special gift of reading people's deepest thoughts through skin contact.

So, here we currently were, following behind my cousins and aunt as they led us to the meeting. It took a bit of convincing to them in order to allow us to follow in my own vehicle.

After a while, we pulled off on an unpaved road. The jeep rocked a little as we went over the uneven gravel and then completely off-road. Good thing I had my 2002 Grand Cherokee Jeep. Soon, a cliff came into view ahead.

Aiden chuckled, "We're not being lured out here to be tossed off the edge, right?" His poor sense of humor was not helping the situation. I glared over at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get the nerves out, Shaye. I trust your judgement." That last part did perk me up a little.

We pulled the dark blue jeep past a few more cars and parked right next to the old Corolla. I turned off the ignition and sat there for a moment, staring ahead at the small group of people sitting around the campfire. Am I ready to do this? To face the old tribe again?

"Shaye?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Giana asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

I turned to see matching expressions of deep concern.

"We'll be by your side, especially if a possible fight breaks out." Aiden promised. A thin layer of ice surrounded his fisted hand as further indication.

I shook my head. "I really don't think it will be that bad." I stared back ahead for a long moment before continuing, "We have questions, but so do they. I just hope Sam and his group haven't divulged much about us yet."

The three of us agreed to hold off much information about the magical community unless needed. _If_ ever needed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's go."

As we approached the campfire, everyone looked in our direction at once. I scanned all the faces that I could pick out in the flicker of the light from the fire. Sam sat up straight after conversing with an older man in a wheelchair to his left. He gave a small smile. To Sam's right, I recognized Jared sitting there with a small handful of other young men also in t-shirts and jean shorts. They all looked at us with high interest.

_What was with that fashion sense?_ I pondered as I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, a light wind chill briefly passing through the camp. Another thought occurred to me as I studied them further. _More of the wolf warriors? _

The man in the wheelchair seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. Sue sat down near the older man with another sitting in between them.

Leah and Seth stopped and looked at their mom with hesitance before perking up and turning around to greet another young man coming in.

"Hey, Jake," Seth nudged the newcomer with a smile before the siblings stood at his sides.

The newcomer, Jake I presume, met the gaze of the man in the wheelchair before turning his attention to Sam. Both young men had a tense stare down with each other until finally relenting.

I was not the only one who caught that look. Aiden raised his eyebrows and motioned with his eyes to the pair. I could read his expression clearly. _What's up with them?_

I shrugged before noticing this Jake now studying us. When he caught my eyes, he gave a nod in greeting. He took a couple of steps towards us until stopping completely when Sam cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet on such short notice. We'd like to welcome our visitors forward if they will."

Aunt Sue gave a smile and gestured to the area near her to sit. I narrowed my eyes in confusion to why Seth and Leah still remained standing on the side in the back. They stayed at their post on both sides of Jake. Leah was especially stiff and avoiding our gaze. _What is going on?_ This was all really strange behavior since we arrived.

"Shaye Uley," The man in the wheelchair slightly leaned forward as he acknowledged me. "I can see a bit of Lucas in you." He gestured to himself. "Billy Black. I see you have had the privilege of encountering Sam and part of his pack earlier."

I was completely taken back with the bluntness of his man. I glanced around at the rest of the group for any sign of surprise like I was feeling. Only an occasional glance from one to another. Almost as if they already knew or suspected something. Even Seth and Leah kept their expressions the same.

_Did they know something too?_

"May I ask the names of your companions?" Billy continued, pulling me out of my shock a bit.

I turned to face the twins. Aiden remained firm looking ahead. Giana looked like she wanted to speak, but bit her lip as she looked at me. They trusted me to be the spokesperson tonight.

"This is Aiden and Giana Avery. They are my closest friends." I paused to look around at the whole group once more before settling on the man in the center. Billy must be the chief Elder as they looked to him.

Billy nodded. "We welcome you here and would have preferred a notice of your coming arrival. Or even some form of communication at all after you disappeared with your _mother_ years ago."

I definitely caught the distaste in his voice when he mentioned my mother. What did he have against her? I hardly knew the woman with what little time I had with her, but still.

"Give her a break," Sue told him in a hushed tone. "She was young."

Billy seemed to relent and gave a forced small smile. "I apologize," he muttered. "We are glad to have you back and your friends here, but are curious to what brings the three of you here."

I paused for a moment to build up the courage to speak amid the multiple stares. "I will answer to that the best I can. Do you mind if I ask a question first?"

Billy leaned back in his chair and gave a single nod. "Go ahead,"

"I will assume that it is evident that everyone here is aware of the true existence of the living legend of the wolf warriors as you boldly pointed out with Sam and his pack." I paused to take in any possible signs of confusion among the large group. Rather, they waited for me to continue.

"Has it always been possible for these transformations?"

Billy nodded in confirmation. "There are times that our tribe would have young men able to transform into giant wolves to protect the tribe from powerful threats that may lurk about." He paused to look over at Sam before continuing, "It would appear that the Quileute tribe are not the only ones out there to have magic coursing through them."

* * *

_Don't forget to drop a review! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6: Seth

_Thank you for all the likes, follows and reviews! Without further ado, I present the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight belongs to Meyer._

* * *

_**Seth**_

That was a news drop.

I don't think a single person moved for a few solid minutes. At least that's what it felt like.

After Billy's little turn of mentioning my cousin and her friends having some sort of magic, it was silent all around. The only sound came from the soft cackling of the fire. Our visitors were especially tense after that comment. What kind of magic? I was still trying to process all that dropped already and we only started the meeting moments ago. Kind of a direct start if you ask me without a real chance of introductions.

I wanted to say something, but Jake asked for only my silent observation for the time being. I snuck a glance over to him. He seemed to have locked eyes with Sam for a while. What had the two of them discussed prior? And how did Shaye and the others fit into all of this? And why did they never say anything?

Their scent was off when Leah and I first met them. Not as pungent as the vampires, but distinct in their own way. Could the magic thing Billy bluntly brought up have anything to do with it? I couldn't help my wandering gaze around the circle.

Wait a minute. Did Shaye mention wolves?

Shaye let out a deep breath before hesitantly answering. "I understand that you have spoken with Sam in detail then." She looked directly at Sam who shrugged in response.

"Indeed," Billy said. "He has informed us of your unusual arrival and of your special abilities."

This definitely perked me up. What kind of abilities were they talking? Seeing the future? Flight? Speed? I stared in deep in thought at the possibilities.

"Like creating ice," Sam replied.

Jared jumped in adding, "And Shaye shapeshifting into animals."

Next to me, Leah immediately shifted her downward gaze to our cousin.

"A female shapeshifter?"

Wonder etched across her face before she noticed nearly everyone turn toward her. She let her eyes drop back down in silence.

"Only a hawk," Aiden corrected. He gave Shaye a glance and closed his mouth with a slight cringe.

"But still," Leah whispered to herself. I could have sworn that I saw my sister slightly blush in the fire's light.

I looked back over at my cousin in intrigue. I could only imagine Leah's thoughts of marvel being towards a female in the tribe also having shapeshifting abilities besides herself. That being a hawk instead of a wolf was also highly unusual.

"Yes," Shaye nodded and directed her attention back to mainly Billy and Sam.

"And to answer your earlier question about our purpose here, I will divulge what I can. _Only_ if it is agreed that this is not spoken beyond the Elders and the wolves."

Sam gave Jake a deep glare. Paul, Jared and the others looked directly at us as well. It wasn't hard to guess that they mentally gestured to our friendship with the Cullens. Even though things were better between everyone, there was still a bit of tension with the Cullen family from Sam's pack and the rest of the tribe. Mom was one of the few that now supported our friendship with them.

Besides, we needed to support Shaye's request. They were entitled to their secrets as were we to the rest of the 'normal' world.

Jake turned to Leah and I before giving a firm nod to Sam.

"Agreed."

The looks apparently didn't go unnoticed as Shaye, Aiden and Giana looked back and forth between us for a moment. Shaye took a moment before she spoke, "Before I continue, I hope that someone can give us some answers." She paused, giving a rounded stare.

"We were investigating that area Sam's group found us in because of a strange spike of energy lingering in the air. What happened in the area?"

"The cold ones," Sam immediately answered, "Around a month ago, there was a dangerous amount of them gathered in the meadow. They were luckily chased off."

"Without any casualty." Jake boldly remarked.

I wouldn't quite say they were chased off though. More like persuaded or currently satisfied.

Flashbacks of a clustered group of pale faces with menacing red eyes and hooded dark robes ran across my mind. I shivered as I pondered what could have easily happened if the Volturi were not swayed by little Nessie's innocence. I doubt I was the only one reeling over those possibilities.

It seemed so long ago, yet not. Could whatever Shaye and her friends found have to do with them?

"Who are the cold ones?" Aiden asked.

"Vampires," Paul replied bluntly. "What we as 'wolf warriors' were created for generations ago to defend our people against. Bloodsuckers—"

Sam put his hand up, immediately silencing Paul. He was staring at the three newcomers.

"Vampires?"

I could barely pick up on that quiet voice with my enhanced hearing. Aiden wrapped his arm around Giana and pulled her close. She further pressed into her brother's embrace. I narrowed my eyes in sympathy. Something must have happened to them to trigger that response. Obviously, the _other_ vampires out there.

"They exist…" Shaye trailed off before a determined look overtook her features. "What attracted so many here?"

This question earned a long pause and a lot of skeptical looks around the campfire. Was seriously no one going to answer? To heck with it. Jake can yell at me later.

"A special little girl who they thought posed a threat to them."

"Seth," Sam started sternly. I stared back at him. He had no effect on me anymore. He was no longer my alpha.

"We had to protect her!"

Maybe I should have stayed quiet, but they deserved to know. Jake looked down at me with a hard look, but I could see the faint smile across his face. I could feel myself elate a bit at the sight. Of course he was happy. I defended his imprint.

Mom looked over at me in minor exasperation at my outburst.

Shaye on the other hand became fiercer. "Why?" She stood up as she raised her voice. "Who was the girl?"

Yup. She was definitely related to Leah. The resemblance now was uncanny.

"Too much has already been said," Billy started in a hushed tone. "How are we to trust them?"

Mom softly answered with a sigh, "We'll have to."

Jake stepped forward, ignoring the whispered conversation. "The girl is part of a vampire coven. Friendlies. They've helped us through a lot."

"When they're the ones to blame for most of the messes in the first place." Paul countered.

"Enough," Sam's commanding tone immediately had Paul sitting down with a gruff and a frown. Even the rest of the present Uley pack straightened and kept silent and still.

"We can help you with your search while you are in town," Sam decided, "But you must understand that we will need to keep an eye on the three of you for precaution. It is our duty to protect the land."

I frowned at the issued agreement. My cousin and her friends didn't seem like a threat. Aiden kind of glared at Sam for that comment as did Shaye. Giana remained quiet and obviously uncomfortable. I frowned at that. The blonde young woman seemed a little cheerier back at the house once she felt content to open up some. Maybe the tension of everyone here was setting her off.

Shaye hesitantly nodded. "If we receive protection as well if the vampires return."

"Alright. We will work out a schedule with who will be around. Paul and Jared will meet with you tomorrow."

Everyone got up as the meeting abruptly adjourned. Sam gave Shaye a small smile. "Thank you for coming out here tonight."

Sam then turned with a serious look. "Jacob, a word?"

Jake nodded before turning to greet the three with a smile. "If you haven't already guessed, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. It was great to meet you and I hope we will see each other again soon. Now if you excuse me,"

Jake walked ahead with Sam to talk in private. Alpha business presumably. Jake would give us the details later.

I watched everyone disperse and go their separate ways. Paul stood watching Shaye for a moment before he slowly walked towards her.

"Shaye," He called after her. She turned in question. "I doubt you would remember me since we were so little…" Paul paused and held out his hand. "Paul Lahote."

My cousin's eyes brightened at the name. "Paul! How could I forget you? We practically grew up together!"

They continued to stand awkwardly apart as they talked as if neither were sure if the other should move forward. I walked towards the car to give them privacy.

Aiden and Giana stood close together by Shaye's car to wait. Aiden still had his arm wrapped around Giana as he carefully gazed out as if to protect her.

"Hey," I inwardly cringed at that lame greeting. The pair turned toward me in question.

"Looks like secrets came out tonight."

Aiden forced a light chuckle. "Looks like it."

Giana peered around her brother and looked at me with interest. "Are you one of the wolf warriors too?"

I nodded, kind of glad that some things were put out in the open tonight. Probably more on both sides than initially hoped. The being called wolf warriors had a nice touch to it, especially from people outside our community.

"Yup. I first shifted a couple of years ago." I spotted Leah heading towards the Corolla. I added, "Leah is actually one too. The first known female wolf shifter."

My sister froze at that. The twins turned to her in curiosity.

"Fascinating," the blonde said in awe. "What factor made things different in her case? And could some of that also be attributed to Shaye's ability to shift into an animal I wonder?"

Aiden sheepishly grinned. "You'll have to forgive my sister. She is often curious of mysteries and longs to solve them."

Giana playfully nudged her brother as she smiled, now more relaxed. "The world is mysterious with much to discover."

"That it is." Leah quietly agreed. She gave them a small smile. I watched as her gaze shifted to Aiden for a long moment before she looked down and bit her bottom lip. My sister was certainly acting strange tonight.

I spotted Shaye approaching. She gave a small smile to Leah and I. "Thank you for keeping these two company. Were they any trouble?"

Aiden let out a short laugh. "Us? Trouble? Really, Shaye?"

We all laughed at his little lighthearted outburst. I'm glad that our visitors seemed to be feeling more at ease. Though, it was hard not to notice their side glances at the retreating people.

"I want to thank you both and Aunt Sue for your hospitality and will take her offer to stay over during our time here." Shaye started as she pulled out her keys to unlock her jeep. "We'll be by probably some point tomorrow afternoon if that's alright?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Mom is at work a lot so be prepared for full hospitality by me."

That got a real smile out of my cousin. Even Leah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Looking forward to it." Shaye paused as she looked deep in thought. "It seems we have much to talk about."

"Thank you, Seth, Leah!" Giana called out as she got into the back seat. "It was great to meet you."

"Until tomorrow," Aiden added. We said goodbye and they pulled out.

"They seemed nice enough."

"Yeah," Leah gaze lingered on the departing jeep. I watched her with concern.

"Leah? Are you alright?"

She pulled away, the jeep now out of sight. "I'm okay. Just a lot on my mind."

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys.

"Seth, I am going to start patrol now so I want you to drive mom home." I apprehensively reached for the keys, surprised that she would let me drive her precious car. She pulled her hand back to glare at me.

"I am trusting you with my car. Remember that, Seth." She warned. There was the stubborn Leah I knew.

I grinned. "I'll take care of it. I promise."

Leah stared at me for a long moment before handing me her keys. Without so much of a second glance, she took off into the trees. Maybe tonight's patrol would be able to clear her head. Something was off about Leah.

I longed for her to feel as if she was able to open up to me about some things. She had been closed up since dad's death and her unexpected transformation. Since our friendship with the Cullens, she started to be herself again. I just hoped that things weren't going backwards again.

I leaned against the Corolla, flipping the keys in my hand as I waited for mom to finish talking. I couldn't help but wonder what their deal was with our visitors, especially Billy. I know Jake's dad can be a bit of a stickler, yet something seemed to have him on edge. Did it have something to do with Shaye's return?

Shaye may be right after all. There is much to talk about.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop a review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Jasper

_I bumped the rating up to T just in case. Nothing too drastic will ever occur in my stories._

_Side note, I listened to 'Man or a Monster' by Sam Tinnesz featuring Zayde Wolf on repeat for the beginning of this chapter. I think it fits Jasper's character well._

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. Although I am surprised and intrigued that she's going to be finishing Midnight Sun._

* * *

_**Jasper**_

**Thump. Thump.**

I slowed down my pace. My steps were faint against the forest floor.

**Thump. Thump.**

I surveyed the land, looking for any movement of the creature I could sense.

**Thump. Thump.**

I spotted by target up ahead in the brush. The unsuspecting predator crouched down, calculating his motives before the pounce.

**Thump. Thump.**

I assumed a similar position to the big cat, my plan in place. I let my animalistic instincts take over and leapt.

* * *

I cleanly wiped the spot of blood from the corner of my mouth as I hiked up a nearby hill. Finding a boulder near the top, I sat down and ran a hand through my ruffled hair. I let out a deep breath out of habit before turning to gaze out across the overgrown field below. The rays of the late afternoon sun burst through the clouds and illuminated the scattered patches of green among the brown. Spring was fast approaching.

I breathed in the fresh air, doing my best to ignore the carcasses downwind. Disappointment filled my entire being. I was never fond of any of this; my need to sedate this unquenchable thirst. I would regretfully let myself dive into those vicious tendencies sometimes.

I had the ability to sense and manipulate others emotions. It often helped when I could send a wave of calm or build up happiness in someone else. Then there was the fact that I also had the strength to kill a person just as easily if I wanted to.

I often wondered if I was a man or a monster.

"Jasper,"

A familiar sing song voice echoed through the trees. Alice came bounding up the hill to stand next to me. Her hand went to her hip as she playfully frowned. I could feel the forced happiness she was trying to emit.

I internally winced, realizing that I must have been broadcasting my downgrading feelings outward. With a calming breath, I changed the emotional air to a more peaceful one.

"Much better," Alice sat down next to me. She nudged me in the side as a small smile etched across her face. "No more feeling down about yourself, Jazz."

It was sometimes hard to ignore when I was reminded that I was something inhuman.

She sighed and gazed out along the empty field out below. It seemed to be a long moment of silence before she quietly spoke, "You're not a monster."

Alice knew me so well.

I took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Thank you, Ali,"

I am so grateful to have had this little ray of sunshine come into my life after all of the darkness I faced. She helped to slowly begin to pull me out of the empty shell I had been living in. Every so often I would relapse for a moment and she would be there to pull me back up. Alice Brandon was my rock to lead me to a better existence. I would have never met the Cullens and the others without her.

I peered over as Carlisle came up to join us, now finished with his meal. He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his golden eyes. He followed our gaze of the beyond.

"The ever-growing beauty of the start of spring." He smiled fondly. "And the opportunity to witness the beginnings of another stunning year in nature."

I nodded in agreement as Alice leaned against me. We relished in the now peaceful scenery. I let my mind wander again.

We had managed to survive the wrath of the Volturi just a month ago. It could have easily resulted in a fatal battle if Alice and I hadn't returned in time with Nahuel. During our absence from our family, Alice continuously strained herself to check future outcomes in which we would be successful. We rushed back that entire day as Alice foresaw our time running short.

We managed to satisfy Aro and the others for now, but I couldn't help the dreaded feeling of when they decided to return. It wouldn't be an if.

Birds began to sing in the trees around us, fluttering about to build their nests. Somewhere to the left, a I could hear a rabbit hopping along his merry way. Spring also symbolized new beginnings.

As comfortable as I was with how things were now, was it the time for a little change of scenery? To move on for a while?

The whole family was enchanted by little Renesmee from the moment she entered our lives. She didn't just have us as her family. She also had, dare I say it, Jacob Black and his pack to protect her and dote on her just as much as we did. I would never want to take that away, yet was it time to start anew?

A random stray thought entered my mind. Jacob never did come back after his abrupt departure last night. Hmm… Emmett better pay up. And I knew just what I was going to have him do. I filed that little detail away for later.

"Carlisle, are we alright to continue to remain here much longer?"

The patriarch frowned at the question. "Are you becoming unhappy here, Jasper?"

"Not in the least," I affirmed. I didn't want to bring this up, yet knew it couldn't remain ignored.

"We have lived in Forks for a few years. If we were to stay for the next six or seven years until Renesmee was fully grown, it is bound to raise many questions of her drastic change and our lack of it."

"That is a viable point." Carlisle began. "Something we will need to discuss with the rest of the family."

I could pick up sadness brewing at the thought. Not just coming from our father figure. Alice slightly slumped her shoulders as well. She stared ahead; her eyes glazed over as she checked for possible future outcomes.

After a brief moment, she blinked a few times before turning to me. "I don't know about the rest of us, but Jasper, I can see _you_ leaving soon."

I narrowed my eyes as I pondered the implication. Would I be able to go off on my own if that is what Alice was suggesting? To leave everyone behind? It would likely be for a brief time if I ever did as I'm certain that I'd return.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, a fatherly smile across his face. "If you wanted to move on for a while, we all would support you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. We'll have to see what the future brings."

The thing about futures, Alice pointed out many times, is that things could easily change. It was pointless to think too much over one matter when it could be changed in an instant according to decisions made.

The thought of taking off for an extended time did sound vaguely appealing. Although, after so many years spent together with a family who had become like my own, I couldn't help the twinge of emptiness that something was still missing.

I peered over to the jubilant pixie vampire seated next to me. Even if it had to be without Alice. I would never force her to go with me if she had no desire to. I knew that she would always be my support no matter what, just as she always had.

"Ready to head home?" Carlisle asked.

Alice bounced up to a standing position. A bright smile on her face, she began practically skipping in her steps.

"I wonder how Esme's shopping trip went." She mused aloud before taking off.

Carlisle chuckled at her joyful antics and followed after her.

I shook my head, the corners of my mouth raising. "What are you up to, Alice?"

* * *

_Warning: lengthy author's note ahead!_

_I want to thank you all for your continued support for this story. This idea had been in mind for quite some time. More elements developed during the writing process that may not fit in this story so there is potential for a sequel. It all depends how this one goes. _

_I want to make a few things clear for any concerns such as from one of my guest reviewers. I wish I could message you directly. I welcome any critique and suggestions!_

_The main point of Stars Align is uncovering mysteries. There will be a developing romance or two and hints of crushes in it, but it's not the main focus. I know I said in the summary of new pairings/imprints, but there will not be a wolf/vampire thing. I can definitely assure that. I kept the imprint between Jacob and Nessie because it serves a minor purpose. In no way will they be romantic because she is still a kid for goodness sakes!_

_That being said, I have plans for this to run 40+ chapters. I am doing the best I can to get chapters out in a decent pace between everything. I know how rough this whole worldwide pandemic is and sometimes if we can, most of us like to escape into other worlds to pass the time. I want to thank you readers for taking the time to come into this one._

_I am slowly updating an Avengers story at the same time, but I feel as if Stars Align currently will be going farther. It is my goal, as a treat for you all, that I update this story on Thursdays. I can't promise every week as things do come up, but I will try my best. _

_Thank you again and don't forget to drop me a review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Shaye

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight belongs to Stephanie. OC's are mine._

_**Shaye**_

* * *

It has been quite an interesting day so far to say the least.

No. Peculiar few days.

I folded another shirt and placed it in the provided empty drawer before reaching for another.

We arrived at my Aunt's house not long ago. Aunt Sue greeted us with a warm smile and gestured us inside with our belongings. Giana and I would be taking over Leah's old room while Aiden got a small makeshift guest room.

"Here's the rest of Gia's things," Aiden called out as he placed a partial black bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Done already?" I asked with a side smile.

"I don't need to take as long as you ladies," He declared, gesturing to my hand currently smoothing out my small pile of clothes in the drawer. I shrugged and started another neat pile.

"And yet you wonder why some of your clothes get wrinkled." I lightly teased.

Giana had volunteered to make a run to the store in Forks to get a few things. According to Aunt Sue, it was a slightly larger store than in La Push to have a better chance of getting what we needed.

A jingle of keys was heard in the hallway followed by a light knock on the opened bedroom door. Aunt Sue peeked in, peering around the room in slight concern.

"How is everything? I'm sorry that I couldn't provide more than a full-sized mattress for two of you to share and an old futon in the office. I couldn't bear you wasting money at a motel while you were here."

"It's alright, Aunt Sue," I assured, "You are already being very generous with your quick hospitality."

"Plus, the futon is actually quite comfortable," Aiden added.

"Thank you," She gave a tired smile. She moved her keys to her other hand.

"I just got called into work. Someone had a family emergency." Aunt Sue paused to check her watch. "Seth should be home soon from work. He will be more than happy to help you with anything you need."

"As he has already told us," Aiden said.

"I wouldn't doubt it from that boy." Aunt Sue gave a proud smile before she straightened up. She gave Aiden a hesitant look before she continued, "I'll be home late so please make yourself at home."

"We will, thank you!"

Aunt Sue turned and walked out of the room. The front door was heard soon after.

"Your aunt is very nice," Aiden said as he leaned against the wall.

"She is,"

"At least she seems to be a little more open than the others so far—unlike our earlier companions." He added with a hint of discomfort.

I nodded as I thought back to the recent events since arriving in town and officially meeting the wolf warriors.

After last night's little impromptu meeting, we went back to the motel and stayed up late discussing all that we learned so far. Aiden and Giana were curious about our new friends, yet skeptical at the same time. I really couldn't blame them as I was in a similar situation.

I was still reeling over the fact that the spirit warrior legends were indeed true. And that there were quite a number of them around, including my cousins Leah and Seth.

It was tossed around last night if I fit in there somehow. What if a bit of tribal magic from my dad's side was inside me and manifested in a way through my mother's magical heritage? I wish I knew more about both sides, especially my father, Lucas'.

Maybe this is why I was kind of drawn to return here—along with our investigation assignment.

First thing in the morning as we were packing our things to stay over at Aunt Sue's house during our stay, we had a knock on our motel door.

Sam did say that he was sending Paul and Jared over to meet us today.

How they knew where we were was explained by Jared on account of locating our peculiar scent. That might explain their what I assume to be usual shirtless attire due to their frequent shifts. Maybe their shifting abilities were different than mine?

As much as it was nice to see the semi-friendly Jared and my old childhood friend Paul again, I was a little unnerved about the whole ordeal.

They were extremely vague about what happened in the area other than a massive group of vampires that showed up a little too close to home. Jared briefly mentioned something about the hoard's disagreements with some friendlies in the area and all the wolves had to come to defend. The two were tight lipped about it.

Why couldn't they say anything? What was so secretive about something as dangerous as vampires?

Granted, I had never encountered one, but I was told stories that Giana and Aiden were told growing up from their grandmother. Of ghostly complexions, dangerous auras, and the reddest of eyes as if they were like blood themselves.

We were taken to the area where the confrontation had taken place. I could immediately sense the massive energy lingering there. Some powerful beings were here. _Very powerful_. According to matching reports, these vampires came a little over a month ago. I could only imagine the strength of potent air of when they were here.

I internally shivered at the unnatural feeling. I could easily understand why the wolf warriors continued to patrol the area if those vampires ever returned. They were extremely lucky to not have any calamity happen with their undead visitors.

The twins and I immediately set to scrying the area with our magic. Aiden created an invisible marking for us to locate and investigate deeply later when we didn't have our new _friends_ sticking so close to us.

I would have greatly appreciated their presence if they were more help to us on what exactly happened here and what they know.

What else were they hiding?

Seth said something last night about protecting a little girl before he was shut down. Who was this little girl and why did she need protected from vampires?

I had tried bringing this up to Paul and Jared, but Jared subtly dismissed it as a matter resolved and bid farewell. He promised that one of them would be in touch. Paul seemed to be hesitant to leave, but obeyed when Jared called him.

It would be nice to truly reconnect with my childhood best friend under better circumstances.

They also didn't seem happy that we would be staying at the Clearwater's. It was hard to miss the heavy tension on opposite sides of the campfire last night.

Seth may be the key of learning more about the events of the meadow. I hated to admit the partial reason for fully agreeing on Aunt Sue's offer to stay in her home was to have a chance to talk with my younger cousin.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at a knocking at the front door. Aiden and I looked at each other in hesitance. I don't think Seth would have knocked on the door of his own house without coming in. Hopefully it wasn't anyone else 'checking' on us today.

Aiden carefully looked through the front curtains and smiled.

"Giana's back."

He opened the door and immediately offered assistance with grocery bags.

"Forks seems to be a pleasant little town." Giana said as she walked in. "I was greeted by a number of people who wondered if I was passing through or moving in."

Aiden laughed at the notion. "They must not get many new people around here."

"That's likely," I added humorously. I began putting things on the dresser in the guest bedroom and carefully folded the empty plastic bags.

The blonde looked around. "Where's Sue? I got a little thank you gift for her opening her home to us."

"She had to go to work." Aiden explained.

"I'll have to give it to her later." Giana sat the bag on the bed. Her enthusiasm slowed down some as she continued her story.

"Anyway, I ran into a few nice people. One in particular was so sweet! Her name is Esme. She helped suggest a thank you gift for Sue when I described my search."

Giana paused and a frown crossed her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Giana started, "She had an interesting aura about her that was a little unsettling until I was able to see how kind and polite she was."

Giana stopped to look directly at the both of us in seriousness.

"This woman has to be someone special because I have never met someone with such golden eyes."

* * *

_This chapter is a little shorter than normal. It took me a bit to figure out how to start the chapter. We will be progressing a little faster now to get to official meetings on both sides and beyond._

_Hope you enjoyed! Be back next week!_


	9. Chapter 9: Seth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The store referenced in the beginning here is also fictional; of my own creation._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Seth**_

The day went long at work. Most of that was due to the rather slow pace of customers for a Saturday. In a few short weeks, Stewart's Sporting Goods and Outdoor Store should be picking up traffic due to spring on the horizon. Luckily, a truck dropped off a delivery during the last hour of my shift.

I wasted no time stocking the shelves after everything was checked in. We had house guests that needed attending to. I was kind of excited to be able to have someone stay at the house. Not only was one of them basically a long-lost cousin, but they could also do magic. I couldn't wait to see some of what they could do!

When I was putting out the final tote, I got another text from mom indicating that she had to run into work. I hurried in putting the last few baseball gloves in the display crate. The empty tote went stacked in the back with the others and I picked up the rest of the packing paper and dispose them into the garbage.

"Done!" I said, reaching the front desk. And right on time.

Howard, my manager, looked up from his clipboard in surprise. "Already?" He glanced around the store and nodded in approval. "Well done, Seth. I need more hard workers like you."

I beamed at the compliment. "Thanks, Howard,"

The balding man looked back down at his clipboard. "Alright, now clock out and head on home. I know how anxious you are about spending time with family in town."

I could feel my smile widen as I punched out. He had no idea. "Later, Howard!"

"Wait!" The man called as I was halfway out the door. "Don't forget, we have inventory next weekend."

I gave him a double thumbs up. "And I'm raring to go on that!"

I practically sprinted home, feeling myself full of boundless energy. The store was only about two miles from home. Leah or mom would normally drop me off on her way to work, especially if I was running a little late. I had no problem heading home on foot if the weather was decent.

It didn't take that long to for the house to come into view. A blue Grand Cherokee sat parked on the side of the unpaved driveway. I let out a low whistle. That really was a nice jeep. I might have to invest in one. I was steadily saving up for my own car.

I could smell our guests upon reaching the house. Their scent wasn't quite as strong as before when I first met them. Maybe I was getting used to it a bit.

I knocked before I entered the house out of consideration.

"Hey, it's Seth!"

As I rounded the corner, all three suddenly turned towards me. I must have walked into a serious conversation or something. They exchanged silent glances between the three of them.

"Settling in okay?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

Aiden gave a smile. "Yes, thank you. Your mother had already done a lot for us before she had to go."

I grinned. "She told me. Something about one of the other nurse's kids being sick with a stomach bug."

"I hope everything will be alright," Shaye said.

I shrugged it off. "I'm sure it will be. He'll be up and going again in no time."

"That's good to hear!" Giana stepped forward with a bright smile. "Lovely little community around here. Very welcoming people."

"That's one thing I love about living here. An often-quiet place with mostly friendly faces."

"That you get to protect from hidden threats such as vampires." Shaye supplied.

"Yes…"

I was completely taken back with my cousin's blunt response. I hope that neither she or Giana or Aiden brought up anymore about vampires or Nessie. I had gotten quite an earful from not only Jake, but also my own mother, for throwing out there about the powerful little girl we protected. I gave no names or major clues, but it was obviously enough to pique much interest.

All in all, I was ordered by Jake, through Sam and the Elder's insistence, that we not reveal the Cullens. Leah likely was warned too, yet she wasn't the one who started this risky ball to begin rolling.

"Giana," Shaye started, giving her blonde friend a look, "Didn't you have something to give him?"

"Oh, right," Giana reached over to pick up a potted plant. "I picked up a little gift out of thanks for the generous hospitality. It's a gardenia." She slightly cringed, "I hope that none of you have plant allergies."

When the blonde got close, I narrowed my eyes in confusion as another faint scent registered with our house guests.

_Vampire?_

I did my best to remain calm and not cause any alarm or suspicion. She must have gotten close to a vampire recently. With her lack of concern, it must have been an unknown encounter.

"We don't. Thanks!"

The moment I reached to take the pot from her hands, images quickly flashed through my mind. I must have had vampires still on the brain as a majority of these rapid memories were of me chasing down rogue vampires as a wolf.

It barely registered when a gentle feminine voice continued, "I met an interesting woman at the store today. She was very sweet and had the prettiest golden eyes."

I thought of Esme at the description. The images slowed down and shifted this time to a memory from yesterday.

_The Cullen matriarch glided around the room of her house as she tended to everyone with a kind smile. Emmet was browsing through the television with a bored expression, Rosalie and Leah were heading upstairs, and Jasper and Alice were locked in an intense game of chess._ The memory was so vivid and surreal!

My hands grew heavy as I also felt something leave my hands. The memories instantly vanished and I found myself staring at a potted plant in my hands. Giana had moved back a distance, looking as unsure as I felt.

_What just happened?_

Shaye broke the silence that was starting to become suffocating. "Are you alright, Seth?"

Was I? What could have triggered those memories to suddenly happen?

"Did a memory trigger? I'm so sorry," Giana softly said as she wrung her hands, avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes I can't control bringing out a random thought after touching someone."

"You caused that?!" I blurted out. _Are you all mind readers? Telepaths_?

Aiden's chuckle threw me for a loop. Did that answer my unvoiced question or—

"We can't read minds." Aiden's answer interrupted my thoughts. I guess I must have said that part aloud. He continued, "Giana can't exactly either. She can only see certain things through touch, usually memories—if she really focuses enough to."

"So, sorry Seth," The blonde young woman seemed really timid in that moment. She must have felt bad about something she couldn't always control.

"It's okay, Giana. Just threw me off." I tried my best to assure her. She hesitantly nodded.

"It seems kind of cool, actually!" I continued, "I wouldn't mind seeing it in action sometime. Or any of your abilities." I added, gesturing to Shaye and Aiden.

All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. Did I go too far? I was genuinely curious to see what kind of magical things that Magi people could do. Leah often said that I needed to tone it down to not cause others discomfort.

I thought back to everyone's reactions last night to our three visitors now standing before me. We really had no idea what they were truly capable of yet so precautions have to be made. Determination filled my being to truly befriend Aiden, Giana, and Shaye so that they could see us as allies and trust us. And ultimately vice versa.

I cleared my throat, hoping to dissipate the awkwardness I felt at my latest comment.

"Well, I'll get started on some dinner while you finish up with whatever you need to."

* * *

_**Shaye**_

"He's too trusting," Aiden muttered as we watched my cousin leave. Once we heard doors close and pans being pulled out in the kitchen, Aiden turned to his sister.

"Get anything?"

Giana still looked at the ground like she was ashamed. "Seth seems like a good kid. I hate lying to him."

I frowned and let out a deep breath. I understand her reasoning, but we agreed that we needed to get some answers.

"He knows who Esme is. He instantly thought of her." Giana paused as she looked towards the kitchen with uncertainty.

That's good, right? It could help narrow down questions that the others refused to acknowledge. I know it's like calling the kettle black, but we needed to know. Now to get Seth to feel comfortable about revealing some things.

Giana remained quiet and lost in her thoughts.

"There's something else," I quietly stated, knowing that look.

Giana nodded. Carefully, she looked up with apprehension in her eyes. "Both he and Leah know of others with golden eyes."

* * *

_And there you go! I ended up completely rewriting this chapter from my original plan once I got to it. I like how it turned out._

_I hope you did too! We will be getting to an official meeting with the Cullens soon! _

_Don't forget to drop a review!_


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

_This is obviously not the next chapter, nor is it a cancel on the story. I do plan on continuing this story. I haven't been able to update like I wanted to due to a lot of stuff going on. _

_Had a couple pregnant dogs in the house that need a lot of care. One had her puppies almost on my birthday a couple of weeks ago and the other is going to have hers probably sometime today. It'll be 13 puppies between them. Lots of work! _

_An additional note, even if school is officially out, I am still finishing up the last of my semester with a couple papers I need to turn in by the middle of next week at the latest. At least my finals are done… until the new semester next month. _

_Plus, I've been helping my parents out a lot lately, especially when my dad is prepping to have knee surgery in August. Things need to get done around their house before that happens._

_Those being said, I will not be able to update for at least the next few weeks. Maybe the middle of July once I get rolling in the new semester and other things calm down a bit._

_While you wait, I would like some input from you readers. I want to later include a few other characters with unique abilities that our protagonists encounter. They will be minor characters that come in much later such as Witches and a possible vampire or two. I do have an OC vampire in mind that they encounter that I only need a unique ability that they have. I will also take a couple of characters suggestions with very basic descriptions such as name, appearance, personality and skills/abilities. Again, they will be very minor characters. No OC wolves will be added. These will be mainly those of the magical community._

_If anyone is interested, PM me your character. __I will not take characters from the reviews._

_This long author's note will be deleted later on when I get a real chapter up. _

_I really do appreciate your support as you partake in my creation. All reviews and new alerts I get make my day! Stars Align will continue to unfold as we uncover the mysteries surrounding the characters._

_Thank you for reading and come back next month!_

_-**Atica**_


End file.
